


Baby, Come Home.

by HiddlesPirate



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnant, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleyne is home alone, while Tom is in America for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Come Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all. This is a follow up for 'We're Quite The Exhibitionist' but can be read separately. Sorry about the spelling.

I lay in my bed, it was cold and outside it was dark and raining. I couldn't sleep; every time I tried, my stomach would stir. My big California King was cold and empty; my husband off at work again, this time in the sunny state of Los Angeles, while I froze my arse off in London. He had been gone now for eight weeks now, and even though we talked every day, it wasn't the same. I was slowly falling into a malancholy, and I just wanted to sleep. I checked my phone, 4.30am and I hadn't slept a wink. Tom wouldn't call now, he knew the time, and he was probably still shooting for the day. I rolled onto my back and remembered the first time we ever slept together. 

/I was at the Donmar theatre, rediculously early for our first show of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' and I was terrified. I was the newest member of the cast to West End and it was my first professional show. For some reason, there was a weight on my shoulders that wasn't there when I performed in amateur theatre. Maybe because I was performing with theatre royalty, maybe because I was actually being paid. I couldn't have told someone if they had asked. I was just terrified, and I just had to be there at the theatre to feel safe. I had been secretly working out, trying to drop down to the same size as my boyfriend's friend, and my childhood hero, Emma Watson, so I had spent all morning at the gym until I had become too restless and came to the theatre, where I used the ladder as an exercise tool. I had lost enough fat, and had gained enough muscle, that people had started to ask questions about my sudden change in shape. My boyfriend and I had been dating for a month, the best month of my life and I had secretly started the workout because I had wanted to impress him. I had never told him about my workout, too afraid of what he might say, so he was getting iffy and concerned about the sudden weight lose. We had fought a couple of times because he had yet to see me eat, which wasn't entirely true, he had seen me eat, he just hadn't been looking, and he tried to get me to eat when the cast were eating take out, which I refused. I did eat, I ate five times a day, just not the size meals that people expect and generally at home, I was so embarrassed to tell him the ridiculously shallow reason why I had decided to change my lifestyle, that I dealt with the fighting. 

I was hanging from one of the rungs of the ladder, a rung higher than I could reach from the ground, doing knee tucks, listening to music on the sound system. Josie, the amazing stunningly beautiful woman that she was, had given me permission to use the theatre as a sort of sanctuary if I needed to relax, to hide from the world, my past. I was sweating, my hair pulled back in a messy bun on the top of my head, my shirt on the floor so my muscular torso was exposed to the abandoned theatre, my red wine colour sports bra and black track pants wet with sweat. Throughout my workout, I had my eyes closed and as I counted in my head, I had the feeling I was be watched. I opened my eyes to find my boyfriend, Tom Hiddleston, staring mouth agape at me and I felt the urge to cover up as I slowly, cautiously got down, standing in front of him, waiting for him to speak. 'How long?' He asked, and I knew what he meant. 'From the first rehearsal.' I looked at the ground, embarrassed, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. 'Why?' He asked, his voice laced with confusion and I swallowed, feeling clammy. 'To impress you.' I looked down at the floor, hanging my head, tears starting to slip down my cheeks. I heard him walking forward and he lifted my chin, forcing me to look up at him. 'Eleyne, I was always impressed. I am impressed. You impress me everyday. Why did you feel that you had to be skinny to impress me?' He wrapped an arm around my sweaty waist. I looked down. 'I overheard Tyler and Grace saying how you were actively looking for a girlfriend and how they reckoned you would ask out someone like ....' He bent down a little to look me in the eye, silently asking me to continue. '.... Emma.' He stood up. 'Emma? What, Emma Watson?' He stared at me. 'You doing this to look like Emma.' I was so embarrassed, I couldn't even answer him, so I just pushed him away, turning to grab my things. He grabbed me, turning me in his arms, and pressed me into the ladder. He kissed me deeply, before pulling away. 'Eleyne. I wanted you from day one. I wanted you from the moment you squeaked at me, trying to hide the fact you were a fan girl. God, the number of times people have caught me blatantly staring at your ass and breasts, I thought I was being obvious. I love you. How do I prove that?' I blushed and stared at him, mouth agape, feeling him so close to me. He grabbed my cheeks and kissed me again, before his hand sliding down to my torso. I kissed him back, passionately, pulling off his sweater, dropping it on the stage, before caressing his skin under his shirt. For the first time in a long time, I felt gorgeous, like I was pretty in my own skin. He pulled back and smiled, pulling off his blue shirt, so I could see his pecks. I ran my fingers up his muscles and looked up at him. 'You are stunning, Eleyne. I don't want you to feel like you have to change for me. I was happy when I started dating you, I am happy to be dating you. And seeing how you rocked the burlesque on that first date, I'm not saying you're not smokin' now, cause I know you know I think you are, but you were worth a hard on when we met, and you have been the star of my fantasies since you tried to prove to Grace that pole dancing was easy.' I blushed as he caressed my cheek, I was so embarrassed. He ran his hand up my side to my bra and he silently questioned, to which I nodded my answer. He whipped it off and growled, his eyes wide at the sight, causing me to try and cover myself. He grabbed my wrist and shook his head, pressing a hand on my belly, bending over to take my nipple between his teeth. He looked up at me for permission, which I happily granted, and he latched on to my breast, slipping his hand into my pants. My head fell back and my legs widened, it had been too long and my boyfriend was now taking control of my sex, which I oh so willingly handed him. My hand slipped to his hip and into his jeans, tight around his swollen junk, I gasped. The photos did not lie, he was /huge/. He growled and bucked into my hand, biting down on my breast, causing me to cry out. 'Shit, Ele, I'm sorry,' he started but I cut him off, grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him deeply. 'Don't be,' I gasped out, undoing his jeans as he toed off his converse. He kissed me, his jeans open and cock hanging out as he caressed my curves. I pulled back to breathe and looked down to see his cock, my eyes widened and he tilted my head up, smirking. 'Like what you see, darling?' To answer his question, I dropped to my knees, looking him deep in the eye, before turning my attention to his steel, pulling down his jeans. 'Eleyne, you don't have...Holy shit....' I knew where he was going and I wasn't having a bar of it, so I took him in my mouth, pushing him in as far as I could take him. I chuckled around him and he grabbed hold of the rung of the ladder. 'Eleyne, keep that up and I'll be coming like a hormonal school boy.' I pulled back, and jacked him as I looked at him, kissing his belly button. 'Thats what I'm counting on.' His eyes rolled back in his head as it fell back and I took him back in. There was no way he would fit down there surely, he was so huge. I felt his hand wind into my hair and he gently started thrusting into my mouth, I smiled and grinned around him, flicking my tongue over his slit and fingering his balls. He gasped and let go, my mouth being filled with his seed, I swallowed, looking up at him to see him watching me. I let him go and licked up the last drop, before he pulled me up, kissing me deep as he slipped down my pants and panties, his fingers pushing into me. I squealed and pushed back, rolling my hips into his hand. 'Tom, you're killing me. Please,' I pushed him downward, 'please.' He chuckled and knelt to pulled off my shoes and socks, followed by my pants, fingering my pussy and blowing my clit. I shuddered, 'Fuck, Thomas,' I sighed and he sucked on me until I was begging for release. His tongue was so expert, so soft, so rough all at the same time and I was just so desperate to come. And then he let go. And I let out a disgruntled cry that left him giggling. He picked me up and set my bum on the rung that was level with his bared penis, the cold metal on my overheated backside making me squeak. He had chuckled and dug through his wallet, producing a condom. I plucked it from his fingers and ripped it open, rolling it on to his length as he watched. 'Ele...' 'Tom, do it,' and then, he was there, stretching me so wide. A tear leaked out and he whispered beautiful nothings and sincere apologise before I nodded, telling him to move. He moved so gently and slow, I couldn't quite believe this was the same man who had once told me that he would happily have loud, steamy sex on a plane or train, or in public in general so long as it was rough and dirty. The gentle thrust of this man no doubt had little affect on him, it was more so I could adjust to his size, and soon I was begging for more. I was panting, and my sexy lover was practically glowing with sexual morale as he sped up his thrusts, making them long and deep, as we both groaned at the change in pace. My head rolled back and hit the metal rung hard, causing me to swear and all my muscles tight around him. 'Fuck...' He swore, at the pressure, 'Are you...alright, darling?' I nodded vigorously. 'Yes, yes, yes, I'm fine, just don't stop.' I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down to kiss me. The music had stopped, which was weird 'cause I had put it on shuffle, it must have died, the only sounds to fill the theatre was our panting, our gasps, our grunting and the sounds our bodies made with each thrust. Soon I was clinging to the edge. 'Tom, I'm gonna...' I panted, as he captured my lips. 'I know, darling, let go.' And I did as I was told. I hadn't felt that state of bliss ever and I crumpled into his chest. He must have found my inner muscle too much to take, cause he released inside my clenching cunt. He held me tight, his face buried in sweaty neck and he slowly slipped out of me as we panted and gasped. 'I love you, Ele.' My heart lept into my throat, did he just...? 'I love you too, Tom.'/

I growled, and slammed my kneels and fist into the mattress, throwing at temper tantrum. That was a mistake. My stomach stirred and I threw myself out of bed, and rushed into the en suite to throw my head into the toilet bowl, heaving up yesterday's dinner. I heard the front door shut, and started to panic. An intruder was in my home, and I was bent over the toilet bowl. Great, just what I needed at 4.45am while I was rocking no sleep. I heard footsteps mount the stairs and a bag hit the wall, a muttered 'fuck' quickly following. The bedroom door opened and I heard a bag being put on the ground, 'Ele?' I would know that voice anywhere. I opened my mouth to speak, only to bring up stomach acid. The steps rushed to the en suite door and the lights flickered on. 'Shit, Ele,' Tom said, as he came forward and pulled my hair back, kneeling behind me and rubbing my back. I gagged a little, before reaching for some bog roll and wiped my face, leaning against the jacuzzi. He curled up beside me, as I shook in the aftermath of the violent upchucking. He kissed my hair and wiped my brow, as I calmed down slowly. I looked up at him, incredibly grateful, but confused as to why he was here. 'Love, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here? I thought you were filming in the states.' He chuckled, which I took as to believe he wasn't taking what I said too seriously. 'Well, I said 'in sickness and in health' and I meant it, so I talked to Kenneth and we filmed the last of my LA scenes' he checked his watch, which I saw was still on west coast time, 'yesterday morning. They be moving the production here in a couple of weeks and Ken was happy to let me go early. He's worried about you too. Three weeks vomiting is not normal.' He kissed my forehead. 'Besides, there's not really anyone here you can rely on. Ben is in the states too, and I know you won't accept Mum's help.' I rolled my eyes. 'She raised 3 fantastic children, I'm not going to make myself a burden on her when her kids have finally flown the nest.' He chuckled, pulling me into him. 'I know, but Mum has said she is more than willing to help. I'm sorry you're so far away from your family.' I wrapped my arms around him. I knew he felt guilty that I couldn't see my family as often as I would have like, that I didn't have the family support here that he had. And in the last few weeks, I had been wishing I could go to Mum and Dad and have their support, but I choose a life with Tom and not seeing my family whenever I wanted was the sacrifice I made. 'I know, darling, I know.' 

We sat like that for a while before he picked me up and we walked back to the bed, stopping so I could brush my teeth, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind, rubbing my belly and gave me butterfly kisses under my ear and down my neck. After I cleaned out my mouth, he pinched my toothbrush from my hand and carried me to the bed, placing me under the blankets as he stripped and climbed into bed beside me, his hot naked body causing the temperature of the bed to rise quickly. He pulled me in as he lay on his back, the arm not holding me, resting under his head as he stared at the ceiling, I twined my arms and legs around his body. His fingertips rubbed my belly subconsciously as he looked down at me. 'You said you were going to the doctor. Did you go?' I nodded. 'And did you find out what is wrong?' I nodded again. 'Yep, I most certainly did.' There was a pause as he waited for me to continue. 'And, love?' I jumped slightly. 'Oh, and I'm pregnant.' 

I felt him stiffen and his fingertips stop in my belly. I closed my eyes in fear, trying to fight the tears as he rolled me onto my back. He must have seen this in the dark because he slid between my legs and caressed my cheek. 'We're having a baby?' I looked up at him and nodded, seeing his shock turn to joy. 'We're having a baby!' He grabbed my cheeks and kissed me deeply, excitedly. 'We're 9 weeks along,' I giggled as he bounced the bed, like a child on Christmas morning. He grinned, and I opened my arms, asking him to surround me, which he happily obliges, squeezing me tight as he lay on top of me. 'I'm home with my sexy wife. We're in our new place, remind me to call the guy to fix the fireplaces, my dear. We're having a baby. Life couldn't be better.' He caressed his cheek and kissed his lips. No, life couldn't be better.


End file.
